Vesper,Whiskey, and a Taser
by luvmyangelofmusic
Summary: Bond looses control and Q pays the price. Can also be found on tumblr under the same title. 00Q


Vesper,Whiskey, and a Taser

Ok I have wanted to write this for a while, you can also read it on tumblr at this address:  post/40516527522/vesper-whiskey-and-a-taser-my-first-story-published-on

Q was busy typing on his laptop. Bond was drinking and pensive, it had been a hard week at MI6. 004 had died. That was not an unusual occurrence, the 00 division had the highest mortality rate of all the divisions, no 00 agent had ever retired due to old age they always died. 004 had died with everyone being able to hear it. Q looked over at James, he was silent and had consumed almost the whole bottle of scotch, Q put his laptop down and took the whiskey bottle away placing it in the fridge. James was up and had followed him slightly unsteadily on his feet. "Why did you take the whiskey away?" Q turned to face him,

"Because I don't want you drinking yourself to death James" James attempted to push past Q to get to the alcohol. Q firmly pushed back against him forcing him back.

"No James please no more alcohol tonight" He caught Bonds wrist tightly preventing James from opening the fridge. Bond froze at Q's touch, Q released him and stared. "No more James please" Bond eventually nodded and returned to the couch, Q followed him as he resumed typing on his laptop. Bond got up about an hour later and went to the bedroom leaving Q to sigh and lean back against the couch suddenly exhausted. He looked at his laptop and after saving he shut it down and followed James into the bedroom he found Bond lying in the bed staring up at the ceiling silent. "Bond I'm sorry" Q muttered as he climbed in next to him, "I just worry about you" Bond turned to look at Q.

"I know you worry about me. I'm sorry for the drinking, 004 and I knew each other, all the 00 agents do. We know we're not going to make it to retirement we live fast and we die young. Each death never gets easier but you've just told to shut down and not feel" Q listened intently not interrupting, it was rare for James to open up to him so he gave him the opportunity to talk. Bond was staring at Q eventually he rolled over and fell asleep, Q joined him soon after.

When James woke Q was up with another cup of Earl Grey busily typing on his laptop he made himself some coffee and peeked over Q's shoulder without Q noticing what he was doing. It wasn't what was normally on Q's screen, there were no lines of code and complex diagrams, instead it was Bonds personnel file.

"What are you doing?" Bond asked a little annoyed at Q's snooping. Q looked up startled, "I…I was just checking what it says about your alcohol habits I was concerned" James took a close look; it wasn't on his addictions it was on her, _Vesper. _"If you were looking at my addictions why do I see V…Vespers face Q?" he could feel his anger rising, his blood starting to boil in his veins _how dare he? _

Q got up and placed his laptop on the coffee table. "Bond I was only looking at that to better understand you, why you drink, and how I can help you" Bond could feel himself starting to shake, "help me? I'm not a broken computer Q that you can just reboot and fix!" Q started towards James, he placed a hand on Bonds chest trying to calm him down.

Bond froze and in that instant he didn't see Q, he simply saw an enemy. His hands were around Q's throat, he had backed him up against the wall and was now focused completely on strangling the life out of him.

Q didn't struggle under 007's hold. He simply gasped, "James let go of me now." Bond did not respond but kept his hands tight around Q's throat. Q was rapidly loosing breath, he reached into his pocket and withdrew the taser he kept on him at all times, just as he started to black out he zapped Bond with a mild charge, it forced him off of Q and awoke him to what he had done. "Shit, Q what have I done?" Q was still against the wall trying to breath. He finally gathered his thoughts enough to move off the wall. James started towards him but Q took a step back with his hands up, "Please 007 don't" James stopped. _007 don't _that cut deeper than if Q had stabbed him. Q gathered up his laptop and placed the key he had to Bonds apartment on the coffee table, he next went into the bedroom, he gathered all of his belongings. Bond stared at the key, _Q was moving out, he was leaving forever. _

Q re-emerged from the bedroom with all of his belongings, he walked up to James and gave him a brief, chaste kiss before going to the front door. "Goodbye James" he shut the door.

When James next headed into Q-Branch, he could see Q. They were the only ones there. He was standing next to Q as he worked, there was obvious bruising around his throat _I did that, I nearly strangled him. _Q looked to see Bond staring at the bruises. "007 your equipment is over there" he pointed to a black case on a bench, James opened it there was a note:

_James I'm sorry for reading your file, _

_But I can't return to what we had and that is going to hurt every time I see you. If only things had turned out differently but they didn't and I don't want to fear for my life when I'm around you so as of today you are being re-assigned to another member of Q-Branch for equipment and communication._

_I'm sorry again,_

_Q. _


End file.
